heroquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences between original version and US localization
In the original version the Quests were easier. The USA version made the monsters stronger and introduced Chaos Spells. This page lists all the "Evil Wizard's upgrades" that were introduced in the USA version. It is mostly useful for European and South American readers. In general, before coming to the US, all monsters had only 1 BP (Body Point) and there were no Chaos Spells. Also, in the US localization spear traps and chest traps are not anymore disarmed as soon as they're found, but they have to be disarmed one by one like pit traps. Morcar was renamed Zargon in the USA. ...Or perhaps "Zargon the American" defeated "Morcar the British" and trained all monsters to become stronger? Hero Quest The Trial * This adventure was added for the US version, and only in later editions of the European version, albeit in an easier version. * In the European version: ** Heroes could not do any search (neither Traps nor Treasures; in the US they could search for treasures), nor they could use Magic. ** In room "A" there is an empty chest; there is no chest in room "B" (it was empty). ** The chest in room "D" contains 150 Gold Coins instead of 84. ** In the room before room "C" there is a chest with 100 GC; there is no chest in room "E" (it had 120 GC). The rescue of Sir Ragnar * There are 21 monsters instead of the original 13. * Chest "B" contains 60 GC (instead of 50) and the Healing Potion. * The reward is 240 GC instead of 200 GC. Lair of the Orc Warlord * There are 19 mosters instead of the original 13. * In room "A"/"US-B" there are 24 GC (instead of 30) and the Healing Potion. * In room "B" (after Ulag's room) there is a pit trap; the chest is not trapped anymore but it's empty. * In room "C"/"US-A" (the armory) there is a staff instead of a spear. * Ulag the Orc Warlord has 2 BP instead of 1. * The reward is 180 GC to be shared instead of 100 GC to the hero who kills Ulag. Prince Magnus' Gold * There are 20 mosters instead of the original 14 * There are 7 traps instead of 4. * The reward is 240 GC instead of 200. Melar's Maze * There are 17 mosters instead of the original 12. * There are 8 traps instead of 6; in the room after room "B" there is a trapped chest "C" containing 144 GC. * There is an extra door that makes the secret in room "A"/"US-E" useless. * In the room after room "A"/"US-E" there is a half-filled Healing Potion. Legacy of the Orc Warlord * There are 26 mosters instead of the original 19. * There are 3 traps instead of 2. * Before retrieving their equipment, all heroes attack with 1 die only (instead of using the value on their character cards). * In room "A" the heroes have to search for treasures in order to find their equipment and spells; heroes can only take their own equipment, they cannot anymore decide to keep everything (except spells). * Grak is relocated in the stairways room instead of the central room. He has 3 BP and 3 Chaos spells (Fear, Sleep and Tempest) and a staff (it allows him to attack diagonally). * Upon defeat, Grak drops a Wizard's Cloak; the Cloak of Protection is not anymore an equipment card, it became an artifact card called "Wizard's Cloak". The Stone Hunter * This quest is renamed "The Lost Wizard" in the USA. * There are 17 mosters instead of the original 12. * There are 3 traps instead of 1. * In room "C"/"US-D" (Wardoz's room) the chest contains 144 GC instead of 200. Moreover, the Quest Book specifies that the truth about Wardoz has to be revealed to the Heros when one of them searches the room for treasures. * A chest was added in a room in the SE; it is trapped and contains a potion that petrifies the hero for 5 turns. The Fire Mage * There are 25 mosters instead of the original 15. * There are 10 traps instead of 5. * The Heroes can still use the Fire spells, although Balur the Chaos Warlock is immune to them. * Balur the Chaos Warlock has 3 BP and 5 spells instead of 4; in addition to Escape, he can now cast (instead of the Fire spells) Fireball, Firestorm, Tempest, Summon orcs and Fear. * The final reward is 100 GC instead of 150. Race against Time * There are 24 mosters instead of the original 18. * In room "B" there is also a secret door; in the room beyond there is a trapped chest containing a new artifact, the Elixir of Life. Castle of Mystery * There are 20 mosters instead of the original 19. * In room "10" the heroes can search for treasures to find a new artifact, the Ring of Return. Bastion of Chaos : This is the one of the quests that received less changes. * There are 23 mosters instead of the original 24 (one Goblin was removed and no monster was added). * The reward for killing a Chaos Warrior is 50 GC instead of 30 (the reward for killing a Fimir is still 30 GC). * In room "B" the Gargoyle is not anymore inside the trapped chest, but it is a statue next to it. Barak Tor, Barrow of the Witch Lord * There are 14 mosters instead of the original 13. * There are 6 traps instead of 5. * There is a third false door beyond the corner. * The Witch Lord can cast 4 spells: Summon undead, Fear, Command and Flameball. * In the room past room "D" the heroes can find a Wizard's Staff if they search for treasures; this staff is an artifact identical to the regular staff, but it can only be equipped by the Mage. Quest for the Spirit Blade : This is the one of the quests that received less changes. * There are 20 mosters instead of the original 19. * Falling ceilings damage the players with 4 as well, not just with 5 or 6. Return to Barak Tor * There are 23 mosters instead of the original 18. * There are 2 traps instead of 1. * The Witch Lord has 4 BP and 6 Chaos spells: Summon undead, Fear (twice), Flameball, Command and Tempest. * Upon defeat, the Witch Lord drops a new artifact, the Spell Ring. Kellar's Keep : This section is a stub. Return of the Witch Lord : This section is a stub. Other expansion sets The following expansion sets were released worldwide, but not in the USA: * Against the Ogre Horde (7 quests); * Wizards of Morcar (5 quests); * The Dark Company (a giant quest in 13 parts). Instead, the following expansion sets were released in the USA only: * Mage of the Mirror; * The Frozen Horror. Name changes * In the US version, Morcar was renamed Zargon. * In the Italian version, Sir Ragnar was renamed Sir Manfred and Wardoz was renamed Karlen. Category:Content